If The Ring had turned Frodo crazy
by gandalf-the-potato
Summary: A different ending to LoTR, how it would have turned out if Frodo got overpowered by the Ring, and turned cold blooded and mad like Gollum.. (Im new to Fan Fic, and Review is appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

''You need to give me the Ring, its turning you crazy, i'll keep a hold of it for you so you could have some rest for a little while'' Sam begs Frodo. ''I can see it in your eyes! The power of Sauron is destroying you!''

''I will NOT give you the ring!'' Frodo shouts with a slightly raged voice

Gollum leans over to Frodo and whisperes in his ear quietly ''He wants it all for himselfs, he wants to steals it!''

Frodo is alarmed, he suddenly believes Gollum.

''Sam, I will not give you my ring.'' Announced Frodo clearly. ''You are a burden, Sam. I think you are no use anymore. You should just turn and go home.''

''I am not going home! I will go home with you once the ring is destroyed! I am never going to leave you with that vile creature Gollum,he will try and kill you!''

''Go home Sam! I don't need you anymore, just go home and leave me alone!'' Shouts Frodo without thinking.

Sam suddenly burst into tears

Frodo gives him one last look and Sam starts climbing back down the filthy black rock wall.

''He is bad! We don't needs him now! Im your friend, Master!'' Gollum replies with his foul voice.

Frodo swiftly turns away from the edge and starts walking through the tunnels. Gollum notices Frodo's skin look slightly paler than it used to. He thinks its bizarre as they spend a long time outside, hiding. He forgets about it and follows his Master.

After walking for what seemed 2 days, Gollum decided to ask Frodo a question.

''Master, do you really want to destroy Precious?''

''Ofcourse I don't. But I have to, if I keep it, Sauron will find me and I will die, I will do this for everyone!''

''But you can always keep it, think Master, you will be strong and powerful and people will worships you!''

''I guess, but Sauron will find me! I cannot let my company down! This was assigned t me and I will complete my task!'' Shouted Frodo, enraged.

As they turned around and started walking again, through the damp, dark caves, Frodo started thinking.

He could keep Precious if he hid from Sauron. Dark thought filled his mind the rest of that evening.

As they settled down for the night in a slighly wider part of a tunnel, Frodo dreamt of himself, sitting on the Dark Throne in Mordor, ruling the earth, many elves,hobbits and men worshipping him like a god.

He suddenly woke to Gollum trying to pry the ring out of his hand. When Frodo jerked back his fist and sat upright, Gollum backed away.

''Im sorry Master,I though you were dead.I wanted to finish your assignment and destroy the ring.'' Lied Gollum, he knew he wanted Precious all to him self.

''You shall not have MY PRECIOUS!'' Screeched Frodo, he did not notice how much he sounds like Gollum.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Frodo and Gollum trek through even more tunnels, hoping to find an exit. They soon come to what seems like a dead-end. A tunnel which had been blocked up by a huge pile of rocks and stones, covered in a layer of moss and dust. Gollum got mad and went into a violent rage.

"Why's us stuck here! Gollum is sad and wants outs!" He screeched and jumps at the heap of rock, he starts throwing them over his head, trying to dig through the pile in a rage. Some of the rocks narrowly miss Frodo's head, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Calm down Gollum! We will get out soon, just stop that and don't make so much noise, there could be orcs or goblins in here." Says Frodo in a loud whisper, almost as is he was talking to himself.

As Gollum stops chucking stones, he scrabbles away from the pile and starts sobbing quietly. Frodo walks over and pulls Gollum to his feet and shouts "I will not die in here Gollum! I don't care how long it takes! I WILL get out!"

As both start digging through the small mound blocking the entrance, Frodo picks up a small boulder and tries to thow it at the pile. It hits the rocks, and with the sound of rolling thunder, the rocks collapse and reveal the gloomy daylight of a foggy field, surrounded by hills.

They both step out and take a breath of fresh air. When the light hits their pale faces, they both recoil and step back into the cool shade of the cave. After a few minutes, they walk out. The small amount of sunlight is still almost unbearable for their eyes, so they decide to take cover under a grouping of shrubbery.

Soon they start feeling the dark presence of the power of Sauron and The One Ring multiplying... taking over.


End file.
